


As Lovers Go ( a Keep Making Trouble 'Till You Find What You Love fanmix)

by zierose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, embedding album art is hard, first fanmix, m4a files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zierose/pseuds/zierose
Summary: A fanmix for Rena's amazing Stucky fic:  Keep Making Trouble 'Till You Find What You Love.(I'm so obsessed with this fic idek y.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep Making Trouble 'Till You Find What You Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848298) by [Rena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena). 



 

Tracklist:

           

 

**Keep Making Trouble 'Till You Find What You Love (Fanmix)[ listen on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/ako-si-reina/as-lovers-go-fanmix)**

_**I.** Bones by The Killers_

_**II.** I'm Your Villain by Franz Ferdinand_

_**III.** Work It Out by Esser_

_**IV.** As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional_

_**V.** Heart Out by The 1975_

_**VI.** Like or Like Like by Miniature Tigers_

_**VII.** Temporary Love by The Brinks_

_**VIII.** Tuesday Song by Big Baby Driver_

_**IX.** The Wilhelm Scream by Fleet Foxes_

_**X.** Hysteric by Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

_**XI.** I Always Knew by The Vaccines_

 

[Link 1](http://ow.ly/zZns30aEniS)

[Link 2](http://ow.ly/M5cO30aEjOg)

[Link 3](http://ow.ly/bMem30aEpcE)

 

39MB, 38mins, 11 tracks

 

 ~~I'm in the middle of uploading a video on youtube for the whole tracklist, but I'm not so sure if it will go through (copyright issues,I guess). I'll try something else if that didn't work.~~ (Edit: can't upload it unfortunately. I posted it on soundcloud instead. Link is at the title)

I hope you guys will like it :)

~~(Hopefully those links will work too >///< )~~


End file.
